


Bad Girls Underneath

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: Fabranvers, Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: Alex Danvers never thought twice about pretending to be an FBI agent whenever necessary until actual FBI agent Quinn Fabray shows up and arrests her for it.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Alex Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Taking Control of This Kind of Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnomeslice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeslice/gifts).

> This is a head cannon that a very good friend of mine and I came up with one day while hanging out and I finally wrote the damn thing. I hope you like it!

**FBI OFFICE: WASHINGTON D.C.**

Special Agent Quinn Fabray walked out of the surveillance room holding a file; and as she walked into her office she tossed the file clear across the room. Papers scattered the floor, she rolled her eyes at her own handy work, and walked toward the window. 

She didn’t know that her partner Special Agent Tina Cohen-Chang had followed her into her office.

“It’s going to be okay?” 

Frustrated, Quinn turned to face her with hands on her hips, “And how exactly is it going to be okay? It’s been months,” she was shouting now. “Months of surveillance and we just  _ lost _ her… poof… into the fucking air… or more acurately into the intrawebs.”

By this time Tina had gathered all of the papers from the floor, put them back into the folder, and placed it onto Quinn’s desk. 

Quinn stared at it… at the name written on the tab.

Brittany S. Pierce.

She let out another heavy sigh and threw herself into her chair. She wanted to pick the file up and throw it again; but she appreciated Tina’s effort so instead she took a few steadying breaths and then crossed her fingers on top of the desk and leaned forward. 

“Okay… I’m ready.”

Tina knew her so well, she knew she just needed to be patient. She sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk and smirked. 

“I know it’s bad, I’m not foolish enough to think it’s not bad but she’s a hacker. She does everything… h-her every move is done through technology,” she trailed off knowing Quinn would connect the dots. 

After a moment Quinn looked at her blankly and gestured wildly, “And?”

Tina laughed at her dramatics. She knew it was her frustration that was stopping her from putting it together so she spelled it out, “And… this office employs some of the best hackers in the world.” 

Quinn nodded knowingly. “We’ll find her again Quinn.”

“Yeah… I know.”

“So C’mon, let’s get out of here and take a well earned night off. We’ll get back at it in the morning.”

“Yeah,” she sighed as she stood. She thanked Tina as they left the office.

Tina hoped she was actually going to go home but she knew she wouldn’t. Which was confirmed a few minutes later when she stopped at the light by Quinn’s favorite bar; saw the woman’s car there and she had been right. 

Her partner would never rested until the perp was caught. She shook her head with a sad smile and then drove away… she was definitely going to give herself a night off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**DEO HEADQUARTERS; NATIONAL CITY, CA.**

Agent Alex Danvers was perched in her usual spot at the DEO Headquarters; leaning against a table; trying to figure out where the clues in front of her were leading her. Every available agent was currently working on this case as it is of the utmost urgency and could end the world… literally. 

After staring at the information for longer than her eyes could take it; Alex let out an exaggerated huff and began pacing. 

Winn was working as fast as he could to try and decode the information in front of him and he found that Alex’s current choice of pacing was distracting the hell out of him. 

“Alex!” He shouted, louder than he intended. Alex froze her movements and glared at him. “I-I’m sorry… f-for shouting I was just… the pacing is distracting.”

“Oh I’m sorry-” she began her rant and was planning on tearing him apart but- luckily for him- Kara walked in and interrupted.

“So what do we know?” 

Alex took a deep breath and gave Winn one last glare before she moved back over to the table where Kara was standing. “Brainiac 7; another alien from the Brainiac family.”

“Oh good,” Kara groaned sarcastically. 

Alex let out another sigh and nodded, “my thoughts exactly.”

“Well what does this one do?”

“Unsure… but intel suggests that she travels through time via technology and is currently trying to destroy Earth-38 by changing events in our history.”

“ _ She? _ "

“Yeah… well at least the current form is female,” was Alex’s response. 

“And this is her,” Kara pointed to the photo of a blonde woman.

“Yup,” she popped the ‘p’.

“And do we know anything else?”

“Nope,” Alex glared at Winn again. “But everyone who is available is working on it. Winn is currently trying to decode her latest program to see where she is exactly.”

“And also  _ when _ I assume?”

“Right,” Alex heaved another sigh. Brainiac 7 had just arrived on their radar and she was already exhausted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**FBI OFFICE; WASHINGTON, D.C.**

Quinn was sitting at her desk and re-reading the Brittany S. Pierce file for the hundredth time because there was literally nothing else to do until the computer technicians tracked her down.

And she was going crazy.

After re-reading the file for the hundred and first time she got to her feet; she needed a break. She walked across the hall and poked her head into Tina’s office.

“Hey… I’m going nuts, I’m going to grab a drink,” Tina nodded. “Call me if the hackers find anything, will ya?”

“Will do, “ Quinn smiled at her and turned to leave. “And Quinn,” she heard so she turned back. “Try to relax.”

Quinn frowned slightly, she knew Tina meant well. “I will.”

*

Quinn had pulled up to the bar and was about to get out of the car when her phone rang; Tina’s name lit up her caller ID.

“Fabray,” she answered. 

“They found something. I suggest going home to pack and save that drink for the flight.”

“Flight? Where is she?”

“California,” was her reply. “We’re booked on a red eye to some place called National City.” Quinn pumped her fist. “Go home… I’ll pack up all the info and meet you at the airport.”

“Awesome Tina… thanks.”

After hanging up Quinn thought about taking Tina’s advice and saving the drink for later but ultimately gave in to her own vices and walked into the bar

*  


It was past midnight and Alex knew she should be home. Winn was, J’onn was, hell even Kara was but she just couldn’t stop thinking about this case. Wherever and whenever Brainiac 7’s current location was in the universe was driving her crazy. And whatever she was doing was holding the fate of the world in her stupid alien hands. 

Alex let out a groan and ran her fingers through her hair before she put her head down to her desk.

Fighting to keep the planet free of harmful aliens and the fate of the world being threatened was just another day of the week in her line of work but this one felt different. This one didn’t just affect the present and the future… this one also affected the past. 

Alex was just about to give up and go home for a beer when her phone buzzed with a new message. After reading it; she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. 

She knew she should’ve called Kara.

Or J’onn.

Or both but instead she got into her car and followed the lead herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**NEW CORRAL MOTEL; VICTORVILLE, CALIFORNIA**

Quinn was currently following a lead that lead her to a motel room in the desert town of Victorille in Southern California. She was alone because Tina had been out when the call came in and instead of waiting for her Quinn decided to head out alone and Tina could meet her there.

Which Quinn knew was dumb.

But she did it anyway.

When she walked into the front office she saw a woman talking with the hotel clerk and she couldn’t help herself but to check the woman out- she was attractive… at least from behind- and it had been quite sometime since she had been on a date. 

As she was looking at the woman’s slender but extremely fit body she was interrupted by the sound of her talking. 

Well more so by what she was saying. 

“I’m Alex Danvers with the FBI and I need to get into room 104.

Quinn arched her eyebrow and a scowl overtook her face. 

It wasn’t as if she knew everyone’s name in the FBI but… who was she kidding she was Quinn Fabray after all- and she knew there was no one named Alex Danvers in the FBI. So either this agent was using a fake name or she was pretending to be a Federal agent.

And Quinn’s instincts told her it was the latter.

“Yeah sure,” the nerdy young man who stood behind the counter broke Quinn out of her thoughts. “Um j-just let me get the key.”

“No problem,” Alex placed her hands on her hips and waited as he found the key.

That was when Quinn decided to make her move.

“Um... excuse me,” the young man looked up at the same time that Alex turned around to face her and hot damn her front was even better than the back. 

“Yes,” Alex’s voice was stern and Quinn found that just as attractive as the rest of her.

This was going to be difficult but she swallowed hard and pushed the attraction she felt for the woman aside so she could to her job. 

“I-I’m uh,” she took a breath to get herself together and then forced her former HBIC attitude out. “I’m special agent Quinn Fabray with the FBI,” she paused when she saw Alex’s eyes widen in horror and she knew she had the upper hand. “The actual FBI… and you’re under arrest for impersonating a Federal agent.”


	2. Introducing Us to a New Thing

**NEW CORRAL MOTEL; VICTORVILLE, CALIFORNIA**

Alex pulled up into the parking lot of the New Corral Motel. The message she had gotten was from an old friend from the National City Police Department and she had asked her to keep her eyes and ears out for any kind of hacking in the Southern California area; and as it turned out this favor paid off. 

She got out of the car, made sure she had her gun and her fake FBI badge, and headed inside and up to the front desk. At the desk was a nerdy young man and a smile spread across her face knowing this was going to be easy. She turned on her charm and flirty smile. 

“H-Hello,” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat before continuing. “How may I help you?”

She reached into her front pocket and pulled out her  _ badge _ . “I’m Alex Danvers with the FBI and I need to get into room 104.”

“Yeah sure… um j-just let me get the key.”

“No problem,” Alex placed her hands on her hips and waited as he found the key. As her thoughts were running about how easy that had been she heard a voice behind her.

“Um excuse me,” the young man looked up at the same time that Alex turned around to face her. She could barely keep her mouth from falling open as the woman who stood before her was the most attractive woman she had ever seen; with her short blond hair, incredible looking body in a form fitting suit, and voice that sounded like pure sex. 

“Yes,” Alex’s voice was stern as she tried to keep her shit together.

“I-I’m uh,” she watched as the woman took a deep breath and when she spoke again she was terrifying. “I’m special agent Quinn Fabray with the FBI,” Alex’s eyes widened in horror and Alex swallowed hard with nerves. “With the actual FBI… and you’re under arrest for impersonating a Federal agent.”

Alex stepped forward; which caused Quinn to pull her gun out and Alex immediately lifted her hands into the air.

“I-I’m sorry,” she panted as the nerves battered her stomach. “I-I can explain.”

“Good,” Quinn holstered her gun and reached for her handcuffs. “Turn around.”

Alex did as she was told and as the gorgeous woman was putting the cuffs on her she decided to try her case again, “You’re making a mistake,” Alex pleaded. 

“I’m not the one breaking the law,” once she was cuffed and as Quinn began to lead her out; Quinn turned back to face the young man at the desk who still had his own hands raised in the air. “ _ I _ will be needing to get into room 104… once I get her into the car. Be there to open it for me.”

“Y-Yes Ma’am,” he mumbled as Quinn led Alex out of the building. 

Once outside Alex continued to try her efforts, “Please… you’re right I’m not FBI but I am an agent.”

“Of what?” Quinn scoffed as she opened the back door and helped Alex into it. 

“J-Just um… just let me call my boss and he’ll explain everything,” Alex was trying to plead with her eyes just as much as with her words and for a moment she saw the woman’s eyes soften and thought it might’ve worked. “Please.”

“You’ll get your phone call from jail,” she huffed before slamming the door closed. Alex sighed heavily and then watched as the woman followed the clerk to room 104.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Quinn took a deep breath after slamming the door shut. She was proud of herself; she had never had to arrest someone she was so instantly attracted to before and she was proud that she didn’t fall for her game there at the end.

But as she walked toward the room with the clerk she couldn’t help but worry that it wasn’t a game. 

That maybe this Alex Danvers woman wasn’t lying. 

She looked back at the car and caught sight of those pleading eyes once more and decided that after she was done dealing with Brittany S. Pierce she would listen to what Ms. Danvers had to say. 

However, when the clerk opened the door to the room and saw that it was empty… newly empty; she was suddenly convinced that Alex had tipped her off. She held back her anger as she thanked the clerk and walked briskly back to her car. 

She got in, backed out of the spot, and drove away without looking at Alex or saying a word. After several silent moments, Alex couldn’t wait anymore. 

“What h-happened?” 

Nothing. 

“Excuse me Agent Fabray,” she was trying to turn on the charm. 

Nothing. 

“Listen, I know you have no reason to trust me but please tell me what happened in there… what happened to Brainiac 7?”

“Brainiac… 7?” Quinn finally spoke and Alex swallowed hard.

She had revealed too much.

“I-I mean... the um… the suspect,” Quinn was silent again. “I-In room 104,” she tried again but again received nothing. She knew she wasn’t going to get anything out of this agent and she would have to wait until her phone call to get J’onn there to use his powers to erase meeting her from Quinn’s memory.

Meanwhile Quinn’s thoughts were racing. 

_ Brainiac 7… what the hell is a Brainiac 7? _

Silence overwhelmed the car as Quinn drove them to the nearest police station and she couldn’t shake the feeling that Alex was telling her the truth; that there was something more going on here. 

Then several minutes into the drive she abruptly pulled off the road into a dirt field and turned to face Alex. 

Okay I’m listening,” she saw Alex raise her eyebrow as confusion was written all over her face. Despite finding it adorable, it was also annoying, “You asked me to let you explain, you said something about being an agent.”

“Y-Yeah um… if you just let me call my boss, it’ll all make sense,” Alex was breathing nervously. 

“Nope,” Quinn shook her head. “It’s just me and you. Explain everything to me or go to jail.”

Alex knew she should just shut up and let Quinn arrest her because J’onn could make it all go away. But there was something about this woman that Alex couldn’t explain if she was asked to but she just… 

Trusted her. 

Also there was a part of her that didn’t want Quinn to be suddenly and instantly gone from her life when it seemed like she might’ve been the one she had waited forever for.

_ Really Alex _ \- She thought- _ love at first sight… you are crazy _ .

She was brought out of her internal struggle by the sound of Quinn’s incredibly sexy- yet terrifying- voice. “I’m waiting… you have three seconds to talk or I’m getting back on the road. 

“Okay, okay,” Alex held her cuffed hands up in defeat. “You win… I trust you,” she saw Quinn’s stern pout change to a smile for the briefest of moments and it cause butterflies to flutter in her stomach. “She shook her mind clear of those kind of thoughts- she didn’t need those right now and continued. “B-But it’s going to sound crazy,” she pulled her lip into mouth and gently bit down on it as Quinn laughed.

“Lay the crazy on me,” Alex’s nose scrunched and Quinn smiled again. “No trust me, I’m from Lima, Ohio… you wouldn’t believe the weird shit that goes on there.” She could see that Alex was still skeptical so she went on, “Seriously… in high school people would randomly break out into song like... all the time,” this time Alex laughed, “Walking down the middle of the hall singing, and the worst part… I was _ one _ of them,” Alex laughed. “I had to get the hell out of there.”

“Okay,” Alex took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she explained this to someone. “I’m a special agent with the DEO,” she could see the confusion before Quinn even spoke. 

“And what’s that?”

“The Department of Extranormal Operations,” Quinn raised that sexy eyebrow and caused another flutter. Alex quickly kept talking so she wouldn’t chicken out. “It’s part of the federal government that is top secret and on a need to know basis because we monitor those with extranormal superpowers to prevent and deter any threat to the public.” She let out a heavy sigh and then waited as Quinn processed the information.

And then she laughed.

“It’s not funny,” Alex’s anger was prevalent now.

“So what you’re saying is that you hunt aliens?”

“Yes,” Quinn couldn’t believe how serious Alex was as she spoke.

And then she laughed again. 

“Okay crazy… I’m taking you in,” she was still laughing as she pulled out of the dirt field and back onto the road. 

Alex rolled her eyes and slumped back against the seat.

_ Oh well I guess it’s back to Plan A _ \- she thought-  _ I am going to miss her though… and those eyes, and that fucking eyebrow.  _

She sighed again and looked out the window to watch the scenery as they drove. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**POLICE STATION; VICTORVILLE, CA.**

Quinn led Alex into the station and up to the first officer she saw.

“Excuse me,” she looked at the woman’s name tag, “Officer K. Wilson?”

“Yes,” the woman looked between the two women. Quinn pulled out her badge. “I’m Quinn Fabray with the FBI, I’m here investigating an international hacker,” she was briefly distracted when Alex’s wide surprised eyes landed on her. “And I caught this woman impersonating a federal agent.”

“Oh… oh no,” K. Wilson was surprised and impressed- cool stuff never happened there- and she was glad she was the officer that got to deal with it.

“I have to get back to my case so I need you to take over her processing.”

“Yes Ma’am,” she led them over to her desk and took a seat.

As Quinn turned Alex around to remove the cuffs; she felt butterflies as her fingers slid across Alex’s wrists and she shook her head.

_ Too bad she was crazy _ \- Quinn thought-  _ She was the kind of woman who would make her settle down. _

She removed the cuffs and gently pushed Alex to sit in the chair near the officer’s desk. As she did this their eyes locked and again she was struck with the feeling that there was something about Alex that made Quinn believe her nonsense. 

She licked her lips, shook her head, and with one last stare she turned and walked out of the station. 

But as she got into her car and started the engine there was something stopping her from driving away. And it wasn’t just that she thought Alex might’ve been just what she needed.

It was also her story, and the way she reacted when Quinn said she was chasing a hacker.

She wanted to know more. 

She had to hear her out.

And deep down she knew she needed her.

“God dammit,” she yelled at herself and slammed her hand on the steering wheel before she shut off the engine and went back inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Not only was Alex surprised when Quinn came back into the station moments after leaving; but she was even more shocked when she told the officer that she was wrong and that Alex was needed by the FBI for questioning.

But her mind was blown by the fact that she wasn’t cuffed anymore and was now riding shotgun next to the incredible woman as they drove.

“Not that I’m not grateful that you came back but um… do you mind me asking where we’re going?”

“You’re taking me to your  _ DEO _ office or whatever,” Alex’s mouth dropped open. “My partner will be meeting us there.”

Alex panicked, “Y-You don’t understand this is top secret. I risked my life telling you a-”

“Why did you… tell me that is?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Alex lied.

Quinn smirked, “Yes you do,” and for fuck sake her smirk was even hotter than the eyebrow raise. “Tell me.”

“I-I uh…” with that she gave up and threw her hands into the air. “I trusted you I guess.” This time Quinn smiled, a full on smile; which cause Alex to smile back in spite of herself. 

“I trust you too,” Alex beamed at that and Quinn was annoyed at the knot in her stomach at the sight, “and that’s why you’re with me now and not rotting is some jail cell in some lame desert town.”

“Yeah,” Alex laughed. “Thank you for that by the way.”

“You’re welcome.”

Silence befell them for a few beats. 

“C-Can I at least call my boss and give him a heads up that we’re coming?”

After a thought Quinn replied, “sure.”

Without a thought Alex pulled out her phone and dialed. “Henshaw,” J’onn’s voice came on the line.”

“Hey J’onn… it’s Alex I uh… I may have gotten myself into some….” she paused and looked over at Quinn-  _ trouble _ \- she smiled at the thought of how much fun trouble with Quinn could be. Her heart beat faster, “Umm… I’ve gotten us into something.” 

“Oh no,” Quinn heard the man’s voice say and she started laughing. 

As Alex explained the situation to her boss Quinn couldn’t help but become even more enamoured with her and her thoughts overwhelmed her.

_ This was going to be fun. _

For the first time in a very long time Quinn was having fun doing her job.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**DEO HEADQUARTERS; NATIONAL CITY; CA.**

“So what you’re saying is that aliens are real?” Tina asked once J’onn, Kara, and Alex had explained everything to her and Quinn. 

“That’s how I reacted too Tina,” Quinn laughed but Tina ignored her.

“Wait… is this real?”

“Look,” Alex began. “This is real. We can’t prove it without putting several people at risk but this is the truth…” she looked at Quinn. “I give you my word.”

Quinn’s eyes locked on Alex’s, “I believe her,” they stared at each other for several moments forgetting that there were other people in the room.

“Quinn,” Tina’s voice broke them out of their staring contest and Quinn looked at Tina. 

“I trust her,” she shrugged because she couldn’t explain it and Tina knew her well enough to know that.

“Okay then… I trust her too,” Quinn smiled, and so did everyone else. “So your theory is that Brittany S. Pierce is also an alien you’re hunting called Brainiac?”

“Brainiac 7,” Kara corrected.

“But yeah,” Alex continued. “We’ve been hunting her for a while and there are other versions of her… kind of like versions of software. She is a synthetic life form; able to transfer into a body in the form of digital code and teleport through technology by flying into it while in digital form. She can also use any electronics as a portal to another destination by traveling through electronic and digital signal.” 

“Okay,” Tina’s voice shook with uncertainty.

“Wow,” Quinn’s tone was completely shocked and impressed. 

“All Brainiac’s are technology based and each is more dangerous than the last.”

“Okay… so besides cyber hacking how is this a threat to humanity?” Quinn asked. 

Alex nodded before continuing, “she travels through time using technology and right now she is trying to destroy Earth-38 by sabotaging the past to eliminate the future.”

“I’m sorry… Earth-38?” Quinn had that damn eyebrow arched and Alex laughed. 

“Long story for another time,” both Quinn and Tina nodded even though they were thoroughly confused and interested. “It’s the Earth we’re currently on.”

“Okay.”

“Good to know,” Tina and Quinn said respectively. 

“In order to get the electronics and software she needs to get her into the past she has to pose as a human- your... Brittany S. Pierce?”

“Yes,” Quinn confirmed.

“And in order to stop her we need to get the human form or her… it’s the only way she can be caught.”

“It’s the only time she’s vulnerable,” J’onn added. “But she is very powerful, even in human form.”

“Okay,” Quinn paused as she processed. “And h-how do we find her?”

“Yeah Quinn and I have been tracking her for months.”

“As have we,” Alex told them. “And the reason why she hasn’t managed to get into the past yet is because we have been throwing viruses at her everytime she tries.” 

“And here I thought she was just a hacker,” Tina said with a huff.

“Me too,” Quinn collapsed into a nearby chair to take it all in as they continued to explain and come up with a plan. 

“So how are we going to proceed?”

“I think it has to be just two people… one of each of us,” J’onn began. “And we have to stakeout her location so that Alex can stop her with a virus if she manages to go viral. And one of you,” he motioned between Quinn and Tina, “with your legit credentials to apprehend her when she does. 

“Okay,” Quinn looked over at Tina as she spoke. 

“So which of us is it?” Tina asked.

“Whoever,” J’onn said and heard Alex grumble under her breath.

“Um… can my partner and I have a moment?” Quinn asked but was already pulling Tina aside before anyone answered.

Once they were away from the group; Quinn grasped Tina by her biceps and faced her, “Please I beg of you to please let me do this… I need this Tina,” Tina smirked having seen the way she and Alex were looking at each other. 

“And why do you need it?”

“I promise you’ll get credit on the official reports,” was her answer.

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Tina… you’re going to make me say it?”

“Yup,” she popped the ‘p’.

Quinn rolled her eyes, “Fine… I like her that’s why… I like her a lot.”

“Cool,” she patted Quinn’s arm. “It’s all yours.”

“I love you Tina,” she whispered.

“I know,” they walked back to the group. “Since my partner was point on this case I’ve agreed to let her do this with you Agent Danvers.”

“Cool,” Alex tried and failed to play it cool; and they all laughed at her... except for Quinn.

Whose face was just as bright red as Alex’s was.


	3. You Know How I’m Feeling Inside

**DEO HEADQUARTERS; NATIONAL CITY, CA.**

The plan was in place and they were just waiting on another lead to wherever the hell Brainiac 7 went after being tipped off at the motel. Alex was once again pacing back and forth behind Winn and he was getting more and more agitated. 

“Can you like… do that somewhere else,” his tone was enough to make Alex laugh; but she also backed away because she knew he was nervous.

She walked to the other side of the table and began pacing there. The entire time she did this she was being watched by Quinn who was sitting at a desk near Winn with Tina sitting beside her. 

“So you like her?”

“We’re not having this conversation,” Quinn glared at her to enforce her point. 

Tina was unfazed, “Yeah… we are,” Quinn grumbled because she knew Tina wouldn’t let it go; and after letting her take the lead on this case she knew she owed her. Tina smiled at the sound of her defeat, “So what do you like about her exactly?”

“Oh my god,” Quinn ran her fingers through her hair in embarrassment. 

“Is it her hair, or her eyes… or her,” Quinn watched as Tina’s eyes looked the woman up and down. 

Quinn elbowed her, “back off dude.”

Tina giggled, “Relax I’m good… Mike’s is the only body I am interested in… but girl,” she finally pulled her eyes off of Alex and looked back at Quinn. “She is smoking.”

“Yeah… I know,” Quinn could feel her face getting hot and she rubbed the back of her neck. 

“So you didn’t answer me, what is it about her-” just then Quinn’s phone rang and she smiled.

“Saved by the bell... it’s the boss I gotta take this.” She got to her feet and heard Tina whine. 

“Quinn.”

She knew she wasn’t going to get off the hook so she looked over at Alex and grinned, “I like her… everything.” She looked back at Tina one last time and then answered the call “Fabray,” she then walked away.

Tina watched her walk away and smiled. It had been a very long time since she saw Quinn this happy and they weren’t even dating yet.

Several moments later Quinn returned to the desk. 

“What’d he have to say?”

“Nothing, just wanted to be briefed… he thinks it’s a good plan.”

“He thinks it’s a good plan that we’re hunting an alien with a secret government organization?”

Quinn rolled her eyes, “He thinks we’re working with the local police.”

“It’s called sarcasm Quinn,” she teased and that got her a gentle shove. But then Alex walked back over and Quinn forgot how to speak.

“How did it go with your boss?” Alex wondered and Quinn opened and closed her mouth before Tina answered. 

“He thinks we’re working with the local PD but otherwise he’s on board.”

“Cool,” Alex went back to pacing but couldn’t help but find Quinn’s non-answer adorable. 

*

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Alex was getting so frustrated that she was about to head to the locker room to punch the bag for a little while to blow off some steam but she was stopped in her tracks when Winn shouted, “I GOT IT!!” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**EL PRIMERO BOUTIQUE HOTEL; CHULA VISTA, CA.**

Alex and Quinn had driven to Chula Vista because that is where Brainiac 7 was found to be staying. Winn tracked her there and they realized that she seemed to be heading to Mexico and they wanted to catch her before that happened. 

“At least it’s a nicer hotel this time,” Alex said as she drove into the parking lot of the hotel that they would be staying at. 

“I know right.”

Once the car was in park she looked over at Quinn, “Are you ready for this?” Their eyes locked briefly and Quinn nodded. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

As they got out of the car; they were both battered with nerves because of what they had to do. Neither one of them were new to having to put on an act for the job but they had never had to do it with someone they actually liked. 

Alex pulled a small rolling suitcase behind them as they walked to the front desk. Without warning Quinn wrapped her arm around Alex’s free arm and then slid her fingers down said arm to her hand and interlocked their fingers. Alex sucked in a breath at the action as tingles it spread through her. She was sure Quinn heard the gasp- if the smile she was currently sporting was any indication- she was sure she heard… but she didn’t care. She wanted Quinn and she was glad the feeling was seemingly mutual. 

“Hello ladies, how may I help you?” The woman who was standing at the check in desk greeted them and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief that it was a woman. 

Woman usually reacted better in these situations.

And also didn’t say or do anything gross like some men did.

“I hope you can,” Quinn turned on the charm. Couple that with the tone of her husky voice and Alex had to admit that she was really turned on. “My wife and I,” she nodded to Alex and was happy to see the woman smile. “We’re driving to Mexico in the morning for our honeymoon,” the woman  _ awed  _ and Quinn knew she had her. “But you see the hotel we were going to be spending our first night as a married couple had some problems with their plumbing so now we’re stuck without a place to stay for the night.”

“Yes Ma’am… we have plenty of rooms.”

“That’s the thing you see,” Quinn giggled and Alex smiled. Her mind however was racing. She thought she was good at this stuff but Quinn was proving she could learn a lot from her. “I’m sure you have plenty of perfectly good rooms but my honey,” again she looked lovingly at Alex, but this time she brought their joined hands up to her mouth and gently kissed Alex’s hand. 

Alex’s head was buzzing after that because gosh her lips were soft.

She shook her head free of those thoughts a moment later just in time to hear Quinn finish charming the hell out of this woman. “My beautiful and amazing wife just deserves the best… is there anyway your honeymoon suite is available?”

Not only did they know it was available, they made it available… well J’onn did. He used his powers to convince the people who were booked in that room to suddenly cancel their reservation. It was the room that was across the courtyard from Brainiac 7’s room; and it had a direct view into the window. 

“Let me look that up for you.” 

“Thank you,” Quinn cooed and as the woman began typing on the computer. Quinn looked at Alex and couldn’t help teasing her just a little bit more. Teasing was one of her favorite things to do with the women she dated. “You are so beautiful,” she reached up and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She leaned closer and Alex’s breathing became heavy.

Once Quinn was close enough to kiss her she whispered, “I just can't wait to get you into that room and thoroughly  _ enjoy you _ ,”” her voice was practically purring by the end of the sentence. 

“Ughm,” Alex swallowed hard and Quinn’s grinned because her arousal was evident in her eyes and in her tone. 

“Good news,” the woman broke them out of their intimate moment. “The reservation for that room was canceled last night so it’s all yours.”

“Wonderful,” Quinn said never taking her eyes off of Alex as she passed a credit card to the woman. Alex didn’t dare look away either… being with Quinn was the most alive she had ever felt and she wasn’t going to stop this feeling for anything. 

“So just the one night?” The woman asked and this time her distraction worked and Quinn looked away.

“Yes,” Alex heard her say as she was trying to get herself together and her breathing under control.

After they were checked in; they walked to the elevator, and got on. Once the door closed Alex turned to Quinn, “Was that really necessary?”

“No,” Quinn replied, then licked her lips, and looked at Alex, “But it was fun.” She winked and turned back just as the doors opened on their floor. 

Alex began berating herself for letting Quinn continually get the upper hand. She made an internal promise that she was going to be giving Quinn just as much teasing as she was getting. 

Inside the room was a huge king bed, a jet tub in the corner of the room, and a huge window overlooking the pool… and most importantly Brainiac 7’s room. 

“Too bad this room is wasted on a stakeout,” Alex walked toward the window, “it’s gorgeous.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Quinn husked and when Alex turned to look at her she was lying across the bed. “I mean we do have to share this bed.”

Alex laughed, “You are insufferable.” She walked over and sat down next to her. 

“Yeah but you like it,” Quinn whispered and Alex turned to look at her. Several intense moments passed before Alex leaned down and this time Quinn was the one who’s nerves were buzzing. 

“I do,” Alex whispered when their lips were inches apart. “In fact, I like every. Single. Thing. About you,” she saw Quinn’s eyes flutter closed and as much as she wanted to kiss her she wanted to pay her back for the teasing even more. “It’s too bad we’re here to do a job,” she finished and Quinn opened her eyes to see Alex smirking at her before she got to her feet. 

“You suck,” Quinn threw a pillow at her.

“I do,” Alex winked. “But since one of us has to be on surveillance at all times, you won’t get to find out just how well… not tonight anyway.”

Quinn growled, got to her feet, and went into the bathroom to get herself together.

_ When did I lose the upper hand in this flirting thing. _ -She thought-  _ but I’m not going to let it go without a fight _ .

When she came out of the bathroom she saw that Alex was standing at the window with binoculars to her face, looking across the way at Brittany’s window which  _ thankfully  _ had the curtains open. 

It was disappointing that they weren’t able to have the room bugged before she got there but they did manage to hack into her phone and into her computer. They wouldn’t be able to listen in on any phone calls but they had access to her texts, and searches. 

Quinn got closer, and Alex could feel her presence. Alex turned to look at her and saw that she had changed into more comfortable clothing, she was now wearing sweatpants and a fitted tee.

_ God she looks good _ .

“Can I ask you a question?” She sat in the desk chair so that she could also look out the window.

“Yeah,” Alex put the binoculars down and leaned against the window sill.

“Why are  _ you _ here?” She saw Alex’s face fall. “N-N-No not like that… I prefer you over anyone else at your… uh… job. But like, for instance, that Winn guy… he knows more about the computer stuff than you do, so why did they send you?”

Alex laughed, “Well for many reasons, most of which being that Winn can’t even hold a gun never mind shoot one… and least of which, he couldn’t fight his way out of a paper bag.”

Quinn laughed loudly and nodded her head, “Well then thank you Winn for being a terrible agent,” she winked and Alex felt her face blush.

“He’s not entirely an agent… he’s literally just our computer guy.”

“Oh,” she could tell Quinn was interested so she continued. “He used to work with my sister for CatCo Media.”

This time they both laughed at the absurdity of that fact. 

“Okay… tell me about you Agent Alex Danvers,” her voice became lower as she flirted and again butterflies battered Alex’s stomach.

“What do you want to know?”

Quinn shrugged, “Anything you want to tell me.”

“Well I’m an MD/PhD and a bio-engineer at the DEO.”

“Damn girl… you’re a doctor, and an agent… and a dreamboat,” she saw Alex’s face flush red and she liked it. 

Alex tried to ignore it by quickly adding more, “And after college I spent every night drinking and partying because I wanted to ignore the responsibility of being an older sister and just have fun.”

“I knew there was a bad girl underneath that stunning exterior,” she motioned from her head to her toes and Alex spoke quickly again, “A-And now I’m just trying to find my perfect match,” she saw that damn eyebrow arch and with a giggle she continued. “You know someone who likes beer, and pizza… and-” 

“Long walks on the beach,” Quinn cut her off and they both laughed. 

“Exactly… but I mostly just want someone who likes to spend their evenings at home cuddling while watching a movie, and their days out kicking some ass.”

“Well you’re in luck,” this time Alex lifted an inquisitive brow. “I love pizza… and I really love beer.” Alex laughed, then sucked in a breath when Quinn got to her feet and moved closer. “I’m a homebody and I adore kicking asses… also I sing sometimes.”

Alex’s nerves were racing as Quinn was now inches from her. “I sing sometimes too.”

“See I think I might just be your perfect match,” Quinn was now leaning into her. She placed one hand on either side of the window sill.

“Yeah but you live across the country.”

“Eh… that’s just semantics babe,” and with that Quinn leaned in to kiss her. 

And Alex had no intentions of stopping her.

Brainiac 7 however… well she picked the worst possible time to finally show some movement. The deafening sound of Alex’s laptop notifying them of something broke them apart. 

“Um…” Quinn backed away and looked at the offending equipment. She looked back and rubbed her neck.

“Yeah,” Alex heaved as she tried to get her breathing under control. 

“To be continued at a later time I guess,” Quinn said softly before turning toward the desk; with Alex right behind her. Alex sat down and began looking into the cause of the notification. Quinn leaned in next to her. 

“What is it?”

“Well she’s not trying to absorb into the web or whatever the hell she does,” Quinn giggled. “But she is doing some standard web searching. “Let me see,” Quinn watched as Alex’s fingers moved gracefully and forcefully over the keys and it was kind of hot.

It had her mind going places and thinking about her fingers in situations she didn’t need to be thinking about at the moment. 

As Alex looked into whatever Brittany S. Pierce was looking at an email popped up.

The sender was unknown and there was no subject line, but the the body of the email had two sentences. 

It can’t be tonight.

The item won’t arrive until morning.

“Get to the window and see what she’s doing.”

Quinn was already to the window with binoculars in hand before Alex even finished speaking.

“She’s just slammed her laptop shut and threw it across the room.”

“Okay,” Alex sat back in her chair confused. 

“Wait… she’s leaving.” By the time Quinn turned back around Alex was already on her phone. 

A moment later, “Hey J’onn it’s Alex… she’s on the move.”

“I’m on it.”

Alex hung up the phone. “I guess our work is done until she returns to the room,” she put the phone down and looked over at Quinn. “This sucks.”

“Yeah but the upside,” she paused and waited until Alex looked at her. “Now we can continue our conversation and get to know each other better.” Quinn sat down on the bed and leaned back on her hands. 

She watched as Alex’s smile widened, “Okay… so tell me about  _ yourself _ , Agent Quinn Fabray.”

Quinn giggled and it was slowly becoming one of Alex’s favorite sounds, “Well I told you about the singing right?” Alex nodded. “Now let me tell you about the teenage pregnancy.”

Alex’s mouth dropped and then she quickly smirked, “Sounds like I’m not the only bad girl underneath a stunning exterior.”

*

J’onn was sitting in the bar of the hotel when Brainiac 7 came out of the elevator and he was ready to follow her but instead she came over and sat down next to him at the bar. uckily he had decided to disguise himself as a bland and boring accountant type. 

Basically harmless. 

“Hello,” she greeted him. 

“Hi,” he responded with a wave. “You seem kind of down… may I buy you a drink?”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” she waited as he motioned for the bartender and she ordered her drink. 

Once she had the drink J’onn held up his glass and they toasted. “Here’s to your day getting better,” he added a wink. 

“I wish,” she said and he knew he wouldn’t be getting anymore info from her so instead he used his abilities and thankfully it worked. 

Several moments later, he looked over at her and pulled his phone out of his front pocket. “If you don’t mind I have to make a quick call and then I would very much like to buy you another drink.”

“That’d be great,” she beamed. 

*

Alex and Quinn were now both sitting on the bed and Alex’s phone rang again. “Danvers,”

After several yeses and two okays she hung up and looked back over. 

“What was that?”

“It was J’onn apparently Brainiac 7 went to the bar and he used his uh… h-his charm on her to get her to say she is stuck here for the night because she is waiting for a computer program to be delivered.” Alex was trying to choose her words carefully so she didn’t talk about J’onn’s powers.

_ A program that will allow her to travel to the past even though technology wasn’t very advanced back then. _ \- she didn’t say that part out loud because there was no way Brainiac 7 would have actually said that to him.

“She also  _ told  _ him that she should already have it but it was delivered to the last hotel she was at.”

“Victorville?” Alex nodded her response. “I can’t believe she told him all of that,” Alex’s eyes widened with worry but Quinn wasn’t even looking at her so she continued the lie. 

“Well he is very charming.”

“Seems so,” this time Quinn’s eyes met hers. “So… where does that leave us?”

“Well we can’t do anything until the program is delivered, that’s when she’ll be the most vulnerable… and it’s the most legal course of action for the charges to stick.”

“So we’re free for the evening?”

“Seems so,” she repeated Quinn’s words with a shrug. 

Quinn’s smile beamed, “Well then... what do you say we order some room service?”

“That’d be cool.” 

“So pizza, beer, a movie and... hopefully some cuddling?” She arched her eyebrow and Alex shook her head. 

“I’m going to go change,” she walked toward the bathroom. “But yeah,” she looked back at her. “That sounds amazing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was early… before the alarm even. Alex rolled over still half asleep and was greeted with the soft warm skin of the body beside her. She snuggled closer and moaned contentedly. 

“Mm,” she took a deep breath and caught a whiff of Quinn’s amazing smelling shampoo and her eyes fluttered open as she fully woke up. When she did she saw soft hazel eyes looking at her.

“Good morning Agent,” Quinn husked and her sleep laced tone was even sexier than the normal one. Alex’s eyes widened when she realized that she was practically on top of her and the soft skin she was touching was her waist where her shirt had risen up during sleep. 

“Oh god… I-I didn’t mean-” she began moving away but Quinn’s strong hand on her own hip stopped her. 

“Please don’t go,” she cut her off and leaned up. Their faces were now inches apart, “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first moment I saw you.”

“M-Me too,” Alex stammered and brought their lips together. Just as their lips touched they broke apart at the loud sound of an alarm blaring.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Quinn whined and threw her head roughly back to the bed.

Alex was just as disappointed but she knew the sooner they got this over with the sooner they could have a moment without being interrupted. “It’s time,” she said with an annoyed tone as she shut the alarm off and then got to her feet, and began changing. 

Quinn had every intention of doing the same but Alex didn’t go into the bathroom to change; she was doing it right there. Which meant that if Alex wanted her to watch she was damn well going to watch. 

“Like what you see,” Alex asked without turning around as she grabbed her shirt and put it on. 

“I sure do,” she practically growled. Once Alex was dressed she finally turned around and could see that Quinn was still in bed grinning and she frowned. “You’re still in bed.”

“I was just waiting so I could return the favor.”

And she did. 

However, when she changed she didn’t turn her back to Alex; and all Alex could do was watch and want what was in front of her.

“Damn,” she groaned. And the sound of Quinn laughing was like music to her ears.

*

Ten minutes later; after using the restroom; brushing their hair and their teeth, they were both ready. As Quinn exited the bathroom Alex was standing near the door holstering her gun into her thigh holster.

“Nice,” she looked up and saw Quinn checking her out.

Alex couldn’t fight the smile or the blushing; but she didn’t care anymore.

Quinn put her shoulder holster on, then her blazer before she made sure her gun was loaded, and then holstered it. 

“You ready to go kick some ass?” Alex had her hand on the door knob.

Quinn looked up and nodded. “Not yet,” she began walking closer. “Everything else can wait for a minute because I can’t wait for this anymore,” she places her hand on Alex’s hip and gently pulled her away from the door. Alex gasped quietly as their bodies collided. 

She sucked in a breath as Quinn turned her head; when their lips met they both felt it to their toes. 

The kiss was gentle and brief and Quinn pulled back slightly but Alex shook her head no, tangled her fingers through Quinn’s hair, and pulled their lips back together. 

This time Quinn moaned and when she did Alex slipped her tongue into her mouth.

“Mmm,” Quinn moaned again and kissed her back just as fully. She put her other hand on Alex’s waist and slipped them both around her back; holding her tight. 

Alex’s head was spinning because this was the best kiss she had ever had and she was starting to picture a future with Quinn.

Something she had never done before. 

Quinn found herself also picturing a future that didn’t involve working all day and drinking all night. 

Well drinking alone anyway.

As the kiss intensified Quinn took two steps forward, Alex two steps backward until her back was pressed against the wall. The kiss broke as both women breathed heavily.

“That was,” Quinn began but was cut off by Alex kissing her again.

“It was,” kiss again. “I-I want more,” and then they were kissing again and this time their hands were roaming. Before it could get too hot and heavy Quinn broke the kiss again.   
And this time she stepped back. 

“I-I want this… I want more but we- um, we have-”

“Work to do... I know,” both were breathing heavily as they readjusted their clothes. 

After getting their breathing and feelings under control; Alex met Quinn’s eyes.

“Okay… are you ready?”

“Ready to kick some ass,” she added a wink and Alex’s smile widened. 

“Me too,” she opened the door and followed Quinn out. “Let’s get this over with so we can do more of that.”

“Once again, we are in complete agreement Agent,” she winked as they got on the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After intercepting the package Alex and Quinn took it to the room Brainiac 7 was staying in. Kara and J’onn were nearby as they were trying to capture her without incident so the alien aspect would never come to light; but were waiting in case they were needed. 

Alex and Quinn stood in front of the room; both had their weapons in hand. 

“You ready?” Quinn asked Alex who nodded. 

“As ever,” Alex said with a heavy breath. As Quinn reached to knock, “Wait,” and Quinn did. They stared at each other for a moment before Alex leaned and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss and then she pulled back. 

“Just in case… I’ve never a reason to look forward before now, and I j-just w-” Quinn cut her off with another quick kiss and when she pulled back she winked. 

“I get it… I didn’t care about risks either… before… well, you.”

Alex grinned, “Okay… now I’m ready.”

Quinn gripped her gun tighter as she knocked on the door and stepped to the side holding her gun up and ready. 

When Brainiac 7 opened the door; her smile immediately dropped, “The package you were expecting,” Alex was smirking as she held it up. 

In a flash, Brainiac 7 turned and sped toward her computer but Alex had known she was going to do that and the laptop was full of bullets and sparks were flying out of it just as she got to it. She paused briefly and then turned to her phone but Quinn was just as impressive as Alex in knowing how a suspect thinks and she was currently shooting it to pieces.

*

On the roof of the hotel J’onn and Kara were listening in and when they heard the gunshots Kara moved to go help but J’onn stopped her. 

“J’onn… she’s my sister.”

“I know but that was them shooting… when and if she needs you I won’t stop you.”

“Fine,” she grumbled.

*

Both Quinn and Alex entered the room and had their guns held on her but before either could act Brainiac 7 had sped to them and kicked the gun out of first Alex’s hand and then Quinn’s, before she attacked Alex. 

Quinn ran over to her gun and was trying to shoot the suspect but her and Alex were currently fighting and she couldn’t risk shooting Alex. So instead she decided to use her fists.

However, never having fought an alien before she had no idea what super strength was and was instantly thrown off and landed on the desk which shattered around her.

Meanwhile; with Alex’s training she got in a few good hits before Brainiac 7 threw her across the room shattering the television, a vase, and leaving a dent in the wall. Alex hit the ground hard and couldn't get up fast enough before Brainiac 7 sped over to her and began kicking her in the ribs. 

Quinn woke up after briefly passing out and was trying to get to her feet when suddenly the window shattered and Supergirl flew in.

“What the hell?” Quinn said out loud at the sight and her eyes widened in realization of something. Then she watched as Supergirl attacked Brainiac 7 and the two got into a fight so brutal that everything in the room was being destroyed around them.

Quinn crawled over to Alex, pulled her out of the way, and was trying to wake the now unconscious woman.

Finally J’onn also flew into the window and between him and Supergirl they got the upper hand and incompacited Brainiac 7.

As they fought, Winn entered the room and with a few clicks on his computer Brainiac’s body went limp and she became unconscious. 

“What happened?” 

“A virus,” Alex answered her in a groggy tone. Quinn looked down at her, extremely happy she was awake. “Not one to kill her but one strong enough to stop her from fighting. When she wakes up she will be catatonic but still alive until we can get her away from any and all electronics.”

“Wow,” Quinn whispered and cradled her head. 

“Yeah… that’s what Winn had been working so hard on, he’s been coding a virus.” 

“I’m not going to lie,” Quinn said with a quiet laugh. “But I kinda like it here.”

“Then maybe you should stay.”

It was then that the local police and paramedics entered the room and they began tending to Alex. 

“I just might,” Quinn said to herself as she let them work.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Brainiac 7 was awake but catatonic and in handcuffs as she was being led out of the room by the police to be transferred to the feds; Alex looked up from the floor where she was lying after the paramedics wrapped her ribs and determined she would be okay but should get a full exam. She agreed but she wanted to go to her own doctors. “Keep her away from any form of technology.”

“What was that?” The last remaining cop looked back at her. 

“I’m serious,” Alex said catching her breath. 

“Keep the suspect away from any form of technology,” Quinn took over for her. “Like don’t even let her look at them got it,” the cop nodded. “That’s an order.”

“Yes Ma’am,” he hurried out before she could order him to do something else.

Quinn hurried over to Alex to help her up. 

“I guess I’ll go settle the debt for the destruction of this room,” J’onn ducked out and motioned for Kara to follow him. “They need a moment,” he whispered to Kara who was grinning for her sister finally finding happiness. 

Quinn helped Alex up and onto the bed. “Are you okay?” She looked over her to see if there were any really bad injuries. 

“I’m fine… just a few bumps and scratches.”

She knew it was worse than that but also knew not to fight her on it. Instead Quinn sat next to her on the bed and waited for Alex to bring up the elephant in the room. When it was clear she wouldn’t Quinn did, “So… I guess I understand now why you do this work.” Alex’s eyes widened. “You’ll do anything to protect your sister.”

“M-My uh… what?”

“Please Alex… glasses? I’m a highly trained Federal agent, did you really think I wouldn’t recognize her without glasses on.”

Alex got to her feet and gripped her ribs in pain, “P-Please Quinn y-you can’t say anything. There are a lot of people who want to destr-” she was shussed by Quinn who also got to her feet and put her finger on her lips. 

“It’s our secret,” she leaned in and kissed her again; Alex breathed a sigh of relief before deepening it. 

The kiss began to build until Quinn felt Alex wince in pain and she backed up. “C’mon, let’s get you checked out with your colleagues at the DEO so that we can go on a proper date.”

“Um… n-not that I don’t want to but don’t you have to deal with the case and the transfer?”

“Nope, Tina’s on it… I’m all yours” She pulled a smiling Alex’s arm around her neck so that she could help her as they walked out of the hotel. Once they reached the car. “So is that a yes?”

“To um… what. I didn’t hear a question?” Quinn laughed as she helped her into the front seat and then buckled the seatbelt for her. Once it clicked she backed up but was still within kissing distance. 

“Would you please go on a date with me?”

“I would love to,” Alex whispered before leaning forward and connecting their lips. 

Quinn knew she needed medical attention but a few moments of bliss could only help and she deepened the kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ “ Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman. Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you… makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't. Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you. All girls wanna be like that, bad girls underneath like that.” _

_ \--Ariana Grande; Dangerous Woman _

~*~*~*~*~*~

**EPILOGUE:**

After spending a few months apart while Quinn’s transfer to the California field office was completed; Quinn and Alex now live together with their two cats where they spend most evenings at home cuddling and most days out in the field kicking ass. 

They were bad girls underneath after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the story, chapter titles, and quote at the end are all from the song Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande.


End file.
